


Oxeye Daisy

by Elysian04



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt, Flowers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Logstedshire, Oneshot, Sad, Tommy's alone, Tommyinnit is sad, exile arc, hes got no friends, i havent posted anything in so long and i still dont know how tags work my bad, i tried to make it sad but lowkey idk how good my writing is ahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysian04/pseuds/Elysian04
Summary: Tommy found himself out on the edge of the forest, gazing down at a small, pitiful patch of flowers at the base of one of the trees. They were those Oxeye Daisies Tubbo had once told him about. Without thinking, he bent down and picked one.Or,Tommy takes a break from thinking. Taking a day to just forget everything happening to him. But Dream ensures that the blissful break is short-lived.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 26





	Oxeye Daisy

It was getting difficult to wake up in the mornings.

He’d start his days with aching bones and tired eyes, pulling himself out of his dingy bed only to face another day.

This morning, the sun was shining brightly, reflecting off of the ocean and blinding him. He turned away, facing his jukebox and his picture of L’Manberg.

He gazed longingly at the picture, aching to finally go home again. But soon the fond homesickness turned to frustration and anger. The usual complaints rose up. About how no one visited, how his best friend had exiled him, and how everyone had forgotten him. He glared at the picture, contemplating ripping it up into tiny bits and pieces. But he couldn’t. He knew he’d regret it instantly. 

So instead he yelled, balling up his fists and letting what frustrations he could out, screaming at his tent roof. 

He yelled because if he didn’t, he’d just trash the place. And he couldn’t afford to lose anything else. 

At least there was no one around to be bothered by his short-lived fit. 

That was one good thing, he thought bitterly. 

* * *

His outburst had left him annoyed still, but a pool of sadness was growing. And as the day dragged on, he felt it pulling at him more and more.

Usually, he’d give himself a goal for the day. It helped him stay present or something. Ghostbur had suggested it.

But today, today he couldn’t think of anything. He had stood in his tent for far too long that morning, wracking his tired brain for an idea. But nothing came. So, he’d left his tent and wandered around, hoping he’d find something needing fixing.

He didn’t.

Instead, he found himself out on the edge of the forest, gazing down at a small, pitiful patch of flowers at the base of one of the trees. They were those Oxeye Daisies, Tubbo had told him about them once, he thought miserably. Without thinking, he bent down and picked one.

He supposed something in him hoped it might help, despite how useless the action seemed. But once he’d plucked it from the ground, nothing really changed.

But, something in him told him to hold onto it, and so he did. The flower now tucked into his hand, Tommy walked along the outskirts of the forest, watching it breathe with life, all the while being unable to do much else but put one foot ahead of the other.

He could barely even think. His head was blissfully empty. A haze had overtaken his mind, and not even his worries could seem to break through it.

Eventually, he simply stopped walking and sat down, leaning his back against a birch tree trunk.

He drew his legs up and rested his hands on his knees. Only then did he remember the flower still clutched in his hand.

He turned it over in his fingers, watching the shadows move on the petals, and looking at the center, at all the pollen.

His eyes traveled to the stem, and he felt a pang of remorse. He’d plucked the flower, and in doing so, he’d killed it.

Anger rose up again, but it festered and died down within him almost instantly. He wanted to scream, to make a big fuss and yell at himself. But he wasn’t really angry per se. He was just- sad. The dumb flower hadn’t deserved to be plucked.

So instead of flying fists and trampled flowers, the only thing that happened was a sniffle and a sigh.

He went to tuck the daisy into his shirt pocket but realized it was torn, so instead, he held onto it, feeling the need to keep it safe somehow.

He twirled it around in his hand again, watching it spin in the light glow of the sunset.

The sunset.

Tommy’s eyes widened as he stared at the growing oranges and pinks over the horizon, and he realized the day was nearing its end. And he hadn’t been in Logstedshire all day.

What if Dream had come by? 

He’d be furious.

His gaze flicked back to the flower, and he stood up quickly, heart now pounding at the idea of making Dream angry.

Quickly, he headed back towards his camp, taking off his leather cap and emptying his pockets as he did so.

Briefly, he worried Dream would take away his daisy, and though he knew it was just a flower, the thought made him stop in his tracks.

He’d killed the thing by plucking it, and he’d taken it from its flower patch. The least he could do was put it back.

So, instead of taking the short route and cutting across the field, Tommy continued along the forest’s edge.

As the small flower patch came into sight, Tommy felt his sadness ebb away a bit. He was doing the right thing. The daisy deserved to be with its friends, under its tree.

He stepped forward to gently return it, but movement from the shadows made him pause.

“Tommy.”

“Dream!”

He froze, quickly dropping the flower into its patch.

“ Hello, I uh- sorry I’m late, heh.” Immediately, he offered Dream his things

The man stepped out of the shadows, hands out to receive Tommy’s items. Despite the mask hiding his features, Tommy felt as though Dream was angry. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“What did you do today, Tommy?” He asked, voice calm and steady as he took Tommy’s things and stepped a few blocks away from the treeline, towards an already dug-out hole in the ground. 

Dream had been kept waiting.

“Just took a walk.”

“That’s it?”

The response made his stomach twist. The day had been nice. He’d gotten a much-needed break from everything. But, with nothing to show off to Dream, the entire day began to seem like a waste. He really had been unproductive today.

He didn’t say anything, only stared down into the hole as Dream planted the TnT and lit it.

The explosion hurt, and Tommy was knocked back a block or two, but he was used to it.

“Next time, do something productive. And be here when I show up. You know, that was really rude of you Tommy. No one’s going to show up to visit you if you’re never here.”

The words stung, and Tommy really did feel bad for ditching Dream like that. The man was his only visitor. 

* * *

As the two stood there in silence, Tommy found himself thinking back to the flower. 

He didn’t look up when Dream walked away, only turned his head to gaze at the flower patch.

At least the flower wasn’t alone anymore.

It had been nice company though.

Tommy blinked, eyes flicking around as he thought about what he’d just thought. He was calling a flower, a flower of all things, good company. All this alone time was probably getting to him.

Later that night, long after Dream had gone, Tommy lay awake.

He wanted to sleep, he really, really did. But something was keeping him up.

That stupid flower.

He couldn’t explain it, but he wanted it back in his hands. It was like some weird souvenir from his day.

He acted impulsively, slipping out of his bed, not bothering to put on his old ratty sneakers as he crept out of his tent.

Worried about mobs, Tommy ran over to the flowers and quickly picked up the same daisy again, not wanting to pick any more.

He’d never admit it, but having that little daisy in his hands again made him feel so much less alone.

He made his way back to his tent, setting the flower on his bedside table proudly.

He fell asleep facing it, and dreamt of bee-filled fields of Oxeye Daisies, in a world where he wasn’t exiled, and where his biggest worry was accidentally killing a flower.

* * *

The next morning, the flower was no longer on his table. The sight made Tommy’s face fall. He didn’t question where it had gone. He figured he’d dreamt of going out to get it last night.

He tugged on his shoes, hearing Dream’s voice echo in his mind.

“Something productive.” He repeated to himself tiredly.

Perhaps he’d make a flower garden. Maybe he could get some bees to come by. That would be nice.

He stepped through his tent door flap, breathing in the cold morning air.

The sun shone brightly across the way, its reflection on the ocean blindingly white. Tommy squinted, looking down to avoid the painful glare.

At his feet, he saw something white, half-covered in dirt.

The daisy.

It was crushed. The white petals brown and wilted, its leaves twisted and flattened. A few of the delicate petals had even been ripped off, lying inches away from the once bright yellow center. 

Tommy stared at it.

His throat tightened, though he couldn’t place why. It was just a flower. It shouldn’t be this important. And yet, it was. 

He knew it was silly, but the daisy had been special. He could go pluck another one, it wouldn’t be nearly as special, and he would kill another flower, but if it gave him any sense of comfort, Tommy was willing to do it. 

There were boot prints in the dirt, under which the flower had apparently been stepped on. Tommy followed them with his eyes, his heart dropping as he saw where they led.

Leaving the poor daisy alone in the dirt, Tommy rushed over to the flower bed, only to find it equally as stamped on.

“No…”

Footsteps approached from behind. He could hear the crunch of diamond boots on the dirt.

“So, Tommy,”

Dream.

“What’s the plan for today? You should make up for yesterday’s lost time. What’cha gonna build?”

Tommy could feel Dream watching him, the man’s eyes traveling from Tommy’s still form to the flower bed and back again. 

“Tommy?” It sounded more like a warning. It sounded like ‘Answer me’.

His eyes didn’t leave the trampled bed of flowers.

“A garden.” 

Dream laughed. “Oh come on now, a stupid garden? Are you kidding? No. We’re gonna make something useful, Tommy. Come on.”

Without being able to refuse, Tommy just followed Dream, glumly looking over his shoulder at the trampled flowers.

* * *

After that day, Tommy noticed the flowers of Logstedshire more and more. And every time he saw them, his stomach would churn, his fingers itching to pluck them, his mind longing for the same peace he’d felt that day with that daisy. 

Ne never picked them. Never went near them.

Dream would see. He would know. 

Just like he had before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope it was alright lol  
> Also, I'm literally so behind on streams I don't know what's going on anymore, I'm barely through the exile oops


End file.
